STEPHANIE TAKE OVER UPDATE TWO
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie Takes Over- she visits her last city. Stephanie/ Lester pairing. Cameo appearance by CSI Miami
Stephanie Takes Over Update Two

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

A/N: This is a belated update to Stephanie Takes Over and Stephanie Takes Over Update. There is also a crossover with CSI Miami in this story.

Stephanie's POV:

My name is Stephanie Plum. Also known as Acting CEO of RangeMan Security Company.

Ranger Manoso went on a mission 3 years ago and was never heard of again.

According to his will he appointed me as his successor until his return or he is declared dead. Neither has happened yet.

Right now I am in the Miami Office doing a routine yearly check of how the business is running.

Where ever I go I still have a bodyguard. I wouldn't want Ranger to worry about me where ever he might be. For this trip I brought Lester Santos so he could visit some of his family. I also brought Bobby to double check all the physical exams . Every man is to have yearly physicals.

I am staying in Ranger's apartment. The men are staying in the quarters in the building.

Yes, at one time I could hear Ranger in my head but those words stopped after about a year. I don't know what happened. Ranger made it back to the United States but never made it home. We tried but found no trace of him.

Back to what I am doing here in Miami. I go down to Ranger's office and begin checking all the reports that will tell me how well the company is doing.

I first begin by checking the physical list and find 6 men who are either overdue on their physicals or some who have failed their PT tests.

Yes, I still can meet the PT tests. If the men have to meet them so should I. No, I still don't eat twigs and bark but I have cut back on the amount of contraband I eat and I do not bring them into the buildings. If the men can't eat them then I won't eat them in the building either.

I have surprised myself as to how I am able to run this company. But I don't do it alone. Every man in our employee helps me make this work.

Since Ranger's disappearance each of the four cities offices has grown and we each have a charity we support and work for year round.

The Miami office chose Homeless Veterans. We had a yearly program to raise money for the cause. It is called "Beefcake for Charity". The men auction off a date with them to the highest bidder. We also have calendars made up to sell as well. This year we are going to include Police Officers and Fire Fighters. There will be four different calendars because we had so many volunteers.

I placed a call to a friend in the Police Department.

"Eric, this is Stephanie Plum."

"How have you been?"

"I have been fine. Still haven't found Ranger but I am fine. I called to ask you for a favor."

"For you anything. How can I help?"

"This is embarrassing really but would you consider modeling for our Heroes Calendar this year."

"What would it entail?"

"Getting photographed in provocative poses and often shirtless to entice the women to buy the calendar."

"Are you serious?"

"Now Eric, you know the women are all over you. The proceeds are to benefit the Homeless Veterans."

"Let me clear it through channels and I will let you know. I like the idea. Who else is doing it?"

"We have 12 firefighters and 15 police officers and about a dozen of our RangeMen. There will be four calendars to choose from. I am about 9 or 10 men short of filling out the calendars."

"Hey, I know a couple people who might help. Are Paramedics included?"

"Sure. Thanks, Eric."

"Anything for you, Stephanie."

"How are you and Callie doing?"

"Taking it slow. Higher ups like to cause us friction. They don't like us working together and having a relationship. They think it would compromise the lab results."

"Let me know if I can help."

"Thanks, I will. I will call you when I have everyone lined up."

"You are an Angel. Tell Callie to call me and we can do lunch or supper some time."

"We would like that."

I went back to reading the reports.

Antonio Manoso, the Office Manager of the Miami Branch knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Stephanie, here are the financial reports."

"Thank you, Antonio. Have a seat."

Antonio sat down.

"Antonio, is there anything this office needs that I can help you with?"

"We are fine. Thanks for asking. How is life treating you?"

"I just take one day at a time. Part of me wants to give up on ever finding Ranger but my heart just can not let go yet."

"Well, I think you have done a fantastic job running a company this big. I did not think you could handle it but I realize Ranger knew what he was doing when he chose you."

"Thank you, Antonio. Is there anything this office needs but you do not want to spend the money on?"

"We have two vehicles that are nickel and dimeing us to death. They all have over 150,000 miles on them."

"Antonio have Royce make me a list of all the mileages of the vehicles. I think any vehicle with over 100,000 miles should be gotten rid of. Find out how many vehicles we are talking about and I may just replace them all."

Antonio looked stunned. "Replace that many?"

"Yes, if we donate them to Charities after we get them checked out then we can take a tax loss on them not to mention a tax break on the new vehicle because of what they are used for."

"I will get right on that. Thanks, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Antonio for running this office up to Ranger's standards."

"I will continue to try. It is the only way I can thank him for everything he has done for me and this company."

Six hours later:

Bobby knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Stephanie, all men on this list have been cleared pending the toxicology reports."

"Bobby, can I ask you something?"

"Gorgeous, you can ask me anything."

"Bobby, you have better government contacts than I do. Can you and the boys see if they can find out anything about Ranger. I am tired of hanging on without knowing. I want move to on but I can't seem to let go."

"Gorgeous. I will check the contacts again. How are things here going?"

"We should be here another few days but I will have to come back to handle the calendar shoot. Antonio is running a tight ship."

"Gorgeous, I think you are doing a good job. I knew Ranger picked well."

"I honestly did not think I could do this."

"You are a natural."

"Thank you, Bobby. I am just lonely I guess. Sleeping in Ranger's bed does that to me sometimes."

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes but the pain of losing him doesn't hurt quite so much."

"You know any of us men would be there if you ask us too."

"I know but I am just not ready yet. Just considering my options I guess."

"Gorgeous, you are one hell of a woman."

"Thanks, Bobby."

A week later Bobby left for Trenton.

LESTER'S POV:

I am here watching Stephanie working with the photographer and 10 men who will be photographed for the calendar.

I watched her with Eric Delko, CSI Miami PD.

The green eyed dragon of jealousy hit me hard!

I did not want anyone else's hands on her but me.

I walked up and put my arm around her waist.

"Who is this, Beautiful?"

"Lester Santos meet Eric Delko of Miami PD. He will be one of the calendar shots."

I stuck out my hand and we shook hands.

"Can I have my picture in there too, Beautiful?"

Stephanie turned to look up at me.

God, those beautiful eyes made me melt.

"If you would like too. Hey Michael, Santos wants to be part of the shoot too."

"Then come on over Santos."

I walk towards the photographer and the minute I left Stephanie's side I felt the emptiness hit me.

I turned and smiled at her.

She smiled back at me.

I knew had to let her know I was still in love with her. I told her I loved her right after Ranger brought her to RangeMan's Trenton's Office years ago.

I spent about 15 minutes being photographed from multiple angles and talk about feeling like a piece of meat. Some of those shots were extremely provocative.

I walked back to Stephanie's side.

The sight of her still made me smile.

I also saw her watch Eric Delko. I noticed the look of admiration in her smile.

I think I have some competition.

It was time to get her back to RangeMan.

I suggested we get a bite to eat but she turned me down.

Something happened to change her countenance to sadness.

"Beautiful, what is troubling that pretty mind of yours? Sadness is written all over it."

"Lester, seeing all those gorgeous men half undressed and not one of them can match my memory of Ranger. Will I ever get over him?"

"Beautiful, no one will ever take Ranger's place. But there will be a special man who will let you love him without feeling threatened by you withholding that part of your love."

"No man will do that! They want all of me concentrating on them."

"Beautiful, you are only human and I know my cousin. He would not want you alone either."

"Lester, I can't trust myself with another man. Joe hurt me deeply but then to lose Ranger too I just don't know how much more heartbreak my heart can stand."

Lester pulled into a business parking lot.

"Beautiful, listen to me. I fully understand your heartache. But you know I am not alone in being in love with you. I have been ever since you came to RangeMan. I still am in love with you. I wanted you as bad as Ranger did but you made your choice. I also know telling you all this may backfire on me but Stephanie I love you so much. You will never know how many nights I have shed tears wanting to hold you after Ranger went missing. I gave you time to heal but I now know that you may never get over the loss of Ranger. But I also want you to know that I still love you and always will. But Beautiful, would you think about sharing the part of your love that is still controlling your emotional desires."

"Lester, I do love you but you can never match the love I have for Ranger. It is not fair to any man to only have less than half of me. You are the playboy of Trenton's bunch. You can have any woman you want why pick a broken one?"

"Honey, listen to me. You are not broken! Yes you are deeply hurt but you are not broken. Haven't you noticed I no longer make sexist remarks, I have not been on one date since Ranger went missing. I have followed you when you did not see me. Not to snoop on you but to protect you because I thought that is what Ranger would expect of me. You are part of his family and they constantly ask about you. Ranger's mother called me just this morning asking about you. She is worried about you. She asked me again to ask you to call her. I never told you that before because I didn't think you were ready. But I think talking to her may help you. Either that or Beautiful maybe you need a grief therapy group so you can come back to the living world."

"If it were anyone else I would be furious for even mentioning grief therapy but because it is you I know you only want to help me. As for you still loving me I wished I could love you back but I don't think I have any love left for anyone else."

"Beautiful, I do not believe that. You have shown us nothing but love and compassion since we lost Ranger. Besides, I saw how you looked at Eric when he was being photographed. Honey Bun, you had jumping his bones on your mind! To be honest, I was jealous of those looks."

"Lester, I will admit I did have those thoughts but I am also afraid when it comes down to getting undressed in front of any man I don't think I can do that. As for me and you. I do love you. Not as strong as what I still feel for Ranger. If I find a grief therapy group would you go with me?"

"Beautiful, I would be honored. I love Ranger too and like you I don't think I will ever get over his loss so maybe it would help me too."

"Then Lester would it help us both if you became my full time bodyguard? This way we can learn where each other stands? I want to be honest I am lonesome for a man's arms around me at night. Maybe then the nightmares will go away."

"Beautiful, you have never told anyone you were having nightmares!"

"Lester, could you stop then if I had told you? NO!"

"No but I could have watched my mouth more and not inflicted doubt into your life. Like the time I told you a little while ago I thought you were broken."

"Lester, I already knew I was broken so that did not hurt my feelings."

Lester got out and walked to the other side of the car.

He opened the car door. He knelt beside her.

"Beautiful, please don't shut me out. Without Ranger in my life I don't think I could handle losing you too."

Stephanie looked at me and there were tears in her eyes.

"Lester, hold me I am falling apart."

Talk about tearing me apart!

I pulled her close to me and held her tight.

"Oh Beautiful, you will be alright. Just cry it out. I know you love that man. I do not blame you or I do not even expect you to forget him. I just want just a piece of you for myself. Guess I am selfish but I want just a tiny piece of the happiness I saw you and Ranger have."

Stephanie cried for almost ten minutes.

Her phone rang. It was the Office.

"Are you alright, Ms. Plum?" It was Antonio Manoso.

"I will be alright, Antonio. Let's just say I had a woman's prerogative and stopped to have a good cry."

"Is Lester still with you?"

"Yes. I will be fine and be back there in about 5 minutes."

"Alright. Your tracker stopped at a strange place so when Tony mentioned how long you were stopped. You know my men love you as much as those Trenton characters do?"

"Thank you, Antonio. I will suck it up and be back in a few minutes."  
I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Woman you are one well loved Boss Lady."

Stephanie took a deep breath.

"I need this group therapy. It is occurred to me that the whole company needs it. How about we get a hold of the shrink and set up a grief therapy class for each Office?"

"That is a fantastic idea. I know the guys would benefit from it too. Some of them have yet to face losing their boss also. Maybe they wouldn't mind if all of us were there to talk them through the process."

"Lester, will you have supper with me tonight. I think we need to do some more brainstorming."

"I would love too, Beautiful. You want to eat in or out?"

"I could use a Pino's meatball sub but since we are in Miami guess we will eat in."

"Let me get you back to the Office before Antonio sends in the Calvary."

Stephanie laughed and agreed with me.

I took a chance and leaned over and quickly kissed her.

There was electricity for me.

We made it back to the Office and got back to the routine.

Stephanie talked to Ira Durbin from the Miami Convention Center and they set up a meeting for tomorrow. This is the third annual "Beefcake for Charity" but the first time Stephanie had helped set it up. The RangeMan person who was helping set this up was Mitch Kraft. He had been a part of all three of the Balls.

Sophia brought supper up to the penthouse. She did not feel it was strange for Lester to be there since he had been Stephanie's bodyguard for the day and also he was one of the Merry Men from the Trenton's Office.

Stephanie's POV:

Lester was here for supper. I am still reeling from that kiss and also the fact he was jealous of Eric Delko, a CSI Miami crime tech.

We ate and made small talk about the calendar and the upcoming Beefcake for Charity function.

After we put the dishes in the dishwasher we went into the living room.

Lester was sitting on the couch acting engrossed in the TV.

I sat down beside him.

He looked over at me and for once I honestly saw the love he said he had for me.

"Lester, why did you kiss me this afternoon?"

"Beautiful, I have told you that I am in love with you. You were crying and it was all I could do not to pull you out of the car and hold you tight. I don't like knowing you are alone and hurting and not want to try and make it better."

"Lester, are you really jealous of Eric?"

"Beautiful, I just long for you to look at me like you were looking at Eric. I am not really jealous but I would be if you chose to date him and that would mean I lost you twice. Yes, that would hurt."

"Lester, I am so afraid I will lose your friendship because I do not know if I will ever be ready to be with another man. I don't want to lead you on. I still see myself as a couple with Ranger. I am not sure I know how to uncouple from a love like that."

Lester pulled her close to him.

"Beautiful, you are not that kind of person to lead anyone on. I know that."

"Lester? Can I make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Let me get back to Trenton, get some grief therapy and then if it leads me to you then I will take it one step at a time."

"I accept that deal."

"Lester, about that kiss. It was the first time I felt like a full fledged female since Ranger left."

"Oh Stephanie! Honey you are very much a female. It felt so electric when I kissed you but I was afraid you would be mad at me for it. But to tell you the truth I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Lester, at first I was upset. Like how dare you. But then later it dawned on me, "Wait a minute there may be hope for me yet." I was not repulsed like I thought I would be. I actually think it gave me hope. Isn't "Hope" the first step towards recovery?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Maybe someday I will feel comfortable being sexual again. But right now I just feel disconnected from that side."

"I am willing to help you with that but done at your pace."

"What if I never get there?"

Lester grinned at her.

"Beautiful, it is not in your nature to quit. I won't give up on you either. I love you too much to give up."

"Thank you, Lester."

"You are welcome Beautiful."

Lester squeezed her and smiled over at her.

"You really are Beautiful you know. I only want the best for you."

"Lester, my Spidey Senses are telling me to trust you as long as you understand it may or may not happen."

"I will take as little as you have to offer."

"I do love you, Lester. I am not sure I can put a label on it yet."

"Beautiful, that is enough for now."

I pulled his arms tighter around me. I do love the feel of a strong man's arms around me. I am surprised at how much comfort I actually feel by this.

Lester leaves after the TV show is over.

Lester's POV:

I just left Stephanie's apartment and it felt fantastic to hold the love of my life in my arms again.

I want this woman more now that Ranger is not in the picture.

With him here I knew I stood no chance.

I like her idea of Grief Therapy for all of RangeMan's Office.

I realized I, myself, have never grieved for my cousin.

I just buried everything.

This idea will help Stephanie and me.

This just may help Stephanie realize there is still life to live an let me help her live it.

I fell asleep and I could still feel my arms around Stephanie. I slept well with those arms around me.

Antonio's POV:

I am beginning to see why my brother fell in love with that woman.

She has led RangeMan in ways I know Carlos would have never thought of doing. AND THE IDEAS WORK!

The calendar, this year with 4 choices, has potential to be a blockbuster.

This "Beefcake for Charity" normally raises close to $10,000 for the Homeless Veterans.

I am not sure I like this idea of Grief Therapy for all the men.

These are very private men who have learned to compartmentalize their feelings. They may not want their feelings brought back out.

I noticed how Stephanie was watching that CSI man.

I didn't like the way she looked at him. It reminded me of how she used to look at my cousin and this man is not worthy to lace Carlos' boots!

I know Mitch Kraft has all the details handled and I have seen and OKed the work schedules for that day.

I call Mitch into my office.

"Mitch, how is the benefit coming?"

"I have it under control and I estimate we will meet our goal of last year and I hope to surpass it. Did Stephanie tell you she got Eric Delko to be one of our Beefcakes?"

"No, Stephanie did not tell me that fact. That may help the total."

"Stephanie has filled all four calendars with no repeats. So that should quadruple the total we get from the calendars alone. We should have all the money from the Charity and most of the calendars by Veteran's Day."

"This woman amazes me. When I first met her I thought Ranger had let his hormones overrule his good judgment. Yet once again I underestimated my brother's genius."

"Antonio, I think she should be our emcee. She is gorgeous but to be all dolled up and with her natural beauty the crowd would love her. Besides she needs a self esteem boost right now. I get the feeling that the loss of Ranger has caused her to withdraw into herself."

"You may be right, Mitch. You want to offer her the invitation or you want me to do it?"

"I will. I wished I could find a girlfriend to match that woman."

"Sorry to disappoint you but that woman still is grieving for Ranger. I haven't told the men yet because she has not given me any particulars but she is setting up a Grief Therapy class for all of RangeMan's Offices to help us over the loss of Ranger."

"What? Talk to a Shrink?"

"No this is different. We will sit down with a grief therapist and they will help us understand things that each of us are dealing with us. Stephanie wants to be there too. She wants the help too."

"That woman is extraordinary. That will leave her open and vulnerable to discuss things with her own men there."

"Her theory was if she could open up then maybe we would feel more comfortable opening up about Ranger's loss to our Company as well."

"I know I have pushed that aside. I have never even thought how this Company may change without Ranger here."

"Did you know they suggested she change the Company's name after she took over but she refused. She said she was only holding it open for Ranger's return. It was his Company and would remain RangeMan so when he did come back he would not have to change the name back. Also it wasn't fair to jerk the rug out from under our customers."

"I agree with that decision. This is his business whether he is here or not. It is his legacy and to force her to change the name would mean all his hard work was done in vain."

"Let me know if you need any help with the Charity."

"Sure thing, Antonio."

Beefcake for Charity night has arrived.

Lester went to Stephanie's apartment.

He knocked on the door.

Stephanie opened the door and Lester's jaw hit the floor.

"Beautiful! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Lester. I don't feel that way."

"Well I am sure the crowd will disagree with you. Besides I will be close by in case you need encouragement."

"I will count on that. Before I forget. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you, Beautiful. You may get mad a me but I decided at the last minute to be one of the Beefcakes."

"The more the Merrier. What made you change your mind?"

"It was a way to help the Veterans and it was a small contribution."

"Lester, thank you. Are we ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

They left for the convention center.

At the Convention Center:

Stephanie found Mitch Kraft and they went over all the plans.

Mitch went to check on the meals and many other details.

Some of the Beefcakes came up to Stephanie and introduced those who did not know who she was.

The wolf whistles made her blush. She didn't feel like she deserved them.

Lester came up to her dressed only in white spandex trunks with his number pinned to the waistband.

Lester put his arm around her waist.

"Calm down boys. She is still the Boss Lady, remember?"

"Thank you, Lester. But as the Playboy you have been known to be it is something you have done before, remember?"

"Boss Lady, you are embarrassing me."

Stephanie laughed at him.

"With your ego that is not possible."

The men chuckled to hear that type of banter between them.

The men got ready to be auctioned off for a date. Every man is given an envelope to hand to the lady that buys them telling them where they will have their date.

Stephanie walks out onto the stage to a room with almost 500 people seated at tables and people lined up against the wall.

This was a joint effort with Miami Dade Police and RangeMan Security.

Horatio Caine walked out with her.

He was dressed in a black Armani suit and Stephanie sucked in a breath.

Her mind flashed back to Ranger dressed like that.

Horatio spoke to her and she snapped out of her trance.

"You ready to do this?"

"Shouldn't Mitch be out here instead of me?"

"No. The men need something good to look at too. You are beautiful and they will enjoy the view."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Third Annual Beefcake For Charity Auction."

"Let me introduce my co-host. This is Stephanie Plum. She is CEO of RangeMan Security. We have 20 volunteers for our auction. They come from our Police and Fire Departments along with RangeMan Security. You will bid as each man is brought out. All money will go to Charity. If you win the bid you will show your bidding number and when you win the bid your date will give you an envelope. Inside you will find out where your date will redeemed at. It will be between the two of you to find a day and a time for the date. The gift certificates have a 30 day expiration date so you can work out the details with your date. Now on with the show."

The audience applauded.

"First let's go over the rules. The bids will start no lower than $100. All bids will either be cash or credit card.

"Let's get started. First up will be Marc Croft. He is a firefighter and has been on the squad for 5 years.. OK, we will turn it over the auctioneer and good luck to all bidders. Remember our Homeless Veterans are counting on you so please be generous."

Horatio and Stephanie walk off stage.

"Stephanie, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Horatio."

"Since I last saw you I have given your circumstances a lot of thought. Would you honor me with a date to discuss how each of us are dealing with the losses of our partners?"

"I would like that Horatio. You, of all people, will understand my feelings and the sense of loss I have."

"I had the same thoughts. I will call you. How long will you be in Miami?"

"At least another week."

"Plenty of time then."

They stood back stage and watched the proceedings.

Eric came onto the stage.

The women went wild with his physique and those white spandex trunks hugging every inch of him.

The auction started at $100 but almost immediately jumped to $500.

Stephanie laughed at the jump.

Horatio just smiled.

Eric finally went for $700.

Callie was back stage but did not look too happy.

Eric came back with a smile on his face until he saw Callie's face.

He walked over to her.

"It is for charity it has nothing to do with my feelings for you."

"I know but I still don't like women gawking at you like that."

Eric pulled her close.

"Callie, they do not mean a thing to me. There is no amount of money can make me cheat on you. I will even tell you where the date will be and you can watch if you like."

"No, Eric. That would mean I do not trust you but I do."

"Callie, you are my only girl and I love you."

"I love you too, Eric. Guess it is just my jealousy talking."

Eric smiled at her. He bent down and quickly kissed her.

"Smile, you are prettier when you do."

"I think you are worth more that $700 though."

"You are worth a million to me."

That brought a smile to Callie's face and even reached her eyes.

It was Lester's turn to be auctioned off.

Stephanie stood in the wings.

Lester's price climbed quickly also. Everyone was shocked when he brought in $1,500. Even Lester was surprised.

He walked off stage and walked straight over to Stephanie.

"These women don't even know me."

"That may have been part of the fascination but those muscles sure turned them on."

"I should be happy but I just feel let down for some reason."

"I appreciate you doing this at all. You didn't have to."

"I know but I will not turn down any offer to help the Veterans."

"You are a special man, Lester Santos."

Horatio stood next to Stephanie and he felt the electricity between Stephanie and Lester. He knew right then and there he stood no chance. For the second time this woman has eyes for someone else. He had lost a second time.

Stephanie and Horatio went back out to thank the crowd.

Before anyone could say anything an older lady stood up and yelled at Horatio.

"Horatio, I will give the Charity $100,000 dollars if you will be my date."

Horatio was speechless.

Stephanie nudged him. "Answer her."

"Are you serious Ma'am?"

"Yes, sir I am!"

"Will your card handle that kind of charge?"

"I say it will. Are you man enough to take my offer."

"Yes, Ma'am I will be honored to make that happen. What is your bidding number?"

"146."

"Mitch, add this lovely ladies bid to our grand total. Thank you so much for making that offer."

Mitch walked over to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman after all the donations and bids have been added it the total this year comes to $500,000. That beats last year's total by 50%. On behalf of the Homeless Veterans we all thank you and to the bidders your dates will be waiting in a room down the hall, second door on the right."

The crowd began to disperse.

Horatio, Stephanie and Mitch went to the meeting room.

The lady who won the bid for Horatio walked up to him.

Horatio, my name is Seleta Johnson. You once saved my husband when he was trapped in a burning car ten years ago. He always told me that I should always count on you if I needed help."

"Thank you, Seleta. I don't remember the incident but I do remember helping many people so I do not doubt your word."

"Your words to him at the scene and your visit to him at the hospital turned his life around. He started his own business and became a millionaire. He always said you saved his life."

"I am glad to know something I have done has helped. I rarely know if my actions has ever done any good at all."

"My husband, Dion Woodard, was a Navy vet. He often helped the Veterans when he would run across one down on their luck."

Stephanie offered her hand to shake.

"Mrs. Woodard, I am Stephanie Plum. My Company, RangeMan Security, was founded by a Vet. With your donation and other we are planning on setting up a small village of tiny houses for the homeless vets to live rent free or a small fee and make sure it is close to everything they may need. I, too, have lost my veteran. Stephanie handed her a business card. Call me if you need something or contact RangeMan of Security if you find some one who needs help."

"I will."

"Ms. Woodard, the other men have set places to eat as their meals will be paid for by the company providing the gift certificates. Where would you like to go to eat since I will be paying for our date?"

"I don't care. It could even be McDonald's. I just wanted to thank you for saving my husband's life."

"Well, Seleta? When do you want to go on this date?"

"I don't have a schedule so you pick the time and I left my phone number when I signed in."

"I will be in touch and I will not make you wait long."

"Mr. Caine, I did not mean to embarrass you."

"Seleta, you could have told me all this without that high of a price tag."

"I know I could but that isn't how my husband would have wanted me to do it."

"I have lost my wife so I understand your loss."

"Dion died of a heart attack in his sleep. I woke up one morning and he was cold to the touch."

"My wife was murdered by the Bella Nochas gang. Because I would not stop pursuing their leader."

"Then I say we will have plenty of things to talk over."

"I look forward to our date."

"I will wait on your call."

Seleta walked away and went over to the cashier and presented her credit card. It went though and Seleta called the 1-800 number on the back of the card to let them know that she did make the charge and to what Charity it went to. The card company thanked her for the call and verifying the charge and gave her a verification number. She repeated it to Mitch Kraft for his records.

Seleta left the building.

Lester had dressed and met his date.

Her name was Karen Smith. She was 32 years old, single and was an Air Force Veteran. They both had been to similar places and had plenty of things in common.

Stephanie was pleased at how the night turned out.

The Charity made a fortune.

Horatio was happen with his date.

Lester was pleased with his date. Which was going to happen tomorrow evening.

Stephanie started walking to the door and Edwardo was at the door.

"Ms. Stephanie you can not go out there alone."

"Lester, is still making arrangements for his date."

"I realized that, Ma'am but Antonio would have my head if I allowed you to go out there alone. Let me send one of the men for your car and he can pick you up here at the door."

"Thank you, Edwardo."

By the time one of the RangeMan's men brought the car around Lester was by her side.

"Leaving without me?"

"No, they wouldn't let me go get it myself."

"Beautiful, you should have known better!"

"I still hate having a bodyguard. I don't do bounty hunting any more."

"Yeah, and CEO of this Company still makes you a target."

Stephanie sighed deeply.

"I guess so."

Lester drove them back to RangeMan.

He made sure Stephanie got inside the apartment before he went back to his apartment.

Stephanie showered and got ready for bed.

Stephanie's phone rang. It was Lester.

"Beautiful, do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"No, Lester. But thank you for asking."

"Beautiful, how much longer do you plan on staying here in Miami?"

"I hope to be back home within a week."

"OK, I will wait until we get back to Trenton to have our talk."

"Lester, just enjoy your date. We can wait."

"I know but I do I want you to get some emotional help. I know you are hurting still and I do not know how to help you."

"Lester, Sweety, just knowing you care is helping me more than you know."

"Good night, Beautiful."

"Good night, Lester."

Stephanie went to sleep.

It was a fitful sleep. She woke up with a start.

It was a nightmare! She saw Ranger's grave and it had a date on it. The tombstone read 2013.

Was he really gone?

She was crying and couldn't seem to stop.

Stephanie called Lester and had him come to the apartment.

Lester knocked on the door.

Stephanie opened the door and leaped into Lester's arms.

Lester picked her up and kicked the door shut.

Lester carried her to the couch.

"Beautiful, it is the middle of the night what caused this?"

"I had a nightmare. In it I actually saw Ranger's tombstone and it had a date of 2013 on it. He really is gone! What am I going to do now?"

"Calm down. It is only a dream. You can't read too much into it."

"Lester, you don't understand...I feel like he has finally LEFT ME!"

Lester just held her and let her cry. There was nothing he knew to say.

Stephanie cried herself to sleep.

Lester carried her to the bed and tucked her in.

He started to leave but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. What if the nightmare came back?

He covered her up and then went to the couch and got the afghan and went back and laid on top of the covers. He covered up with the afghan and pulled her as close as the covers would let him.

He didn't get much sleep that night. He watched her sleep and he could tell she was dreaming a bad dream.

Stephanie woke up in the morning and she saw Lester laying on top of the covers.

"You did not have to stay."

"I didn't want you to be alone."

"It was a bad night. I will not deny it."

"Are you alright, Beautiful?"

"I will be. It hurt to actually let go and realize he will never be coming back."

"While he was my cousin I still hope someday he will be back. But in my heart of hearts I know that is not likely."

"Lester? During the night did you kiss my hair?"

Lester looked shocked at her words.  
"Yes, Beautiful, I did. You were mumbling and you were crying and I leaned over and kissed you hair. Why?"

"I felt it but somehow I knew it was not Ranger. Yet it made me feel as if I could get through this. It was that hope that you and I talked about the other day."

"I chose to lay on top of the covers so you would know I respected you and was not trying to force you to accept me."

"I appreciate that. It did give me a start when I realized there was a man in my bed."

"Maybe I shouldn't stayed."

"No that is not what I meant. When you kissed my hair. I felt like I could finally let go and someone would be here to help me pick up the pieces. I was happy when I woke up and found out it was you."

"As long as I did not upset you."

"No, Lester. It was the right thing to do. It was just what I needed."

Lester hugged her tight.

"I would do anything for you, Beautiful."

"Lester, I need you. I am tired of running from myself. Ranger is GONE! I am not. I need people in my life but will his mother hate me if she finds out I am looking for a partner for my life again?"

"OH, Honey, NO! Would you like me to go with you and you can talk to her about this?"

"She will hate me for this."

"Beautiful. No she will never hate you."

"But will she blame you when she finds out?"

"We have not done anything to be ashamed of. Maria knows I have been in love with you since I first met you. I told her I was in love with you but I also knew Ranger had his eye on you. Maria told me to let it play out and only life would decide which one you would pick. She will understand both of our sides."

"Lester, I need her permission for some reason. I don't even know why it matters but it does."

"Then we will wait until you talk to her. Like I told you before, I will go at your pace."

"Even if I am not comfortable with sex right now?"

"Beautiful, look at me. Have we ever had sex before?"

"No."

"No is right. I still love you as much as I ever have. Sex will come when your mind can handle it. You are worth waiting for."

"I am scared I can't do it."

"Oh Beautiful. You are just beginning to let go don't force it. Is sex that important to you right now?"

"No. I am just so lonely and I have missed having a man's arms around me."

"Then that is where we will start."

Lester pulled her onto his lap. He held her tight and she cried on his shoulder.

"Lester, I have always felt an attraction to you. But it was never the kind of attraction that would lead me to have sex with you. Now I am doing to you what I did to Ranger. I am trying to run away from my feelings."

"Well, I think we both know that neither one of us will let that happen. It did not work on Ranger and I won't let you run from me when I want you just as badly as he did."

Lester turned her face towards his.

"Beautiful, I do love you above all others. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a good partner for you."

"I want to try. Lester."

"Then I will call Maria in the morning. It is still too early to call her."

"Does my wanting you make me a bad person?"

" No. It makes you human."

Lester kissed her and it was if the floodgates opened for the both of them.

The petting got fairly heavy but it was Lester who put a stop to it.

"Beautiful. I will not take advantage of you. I think we need to stop and cool ourselves off. I want us coming together be right and this is not the time or the place for it."

"I agree. When I get back to Trenton I want to find my own place because I do not want to make love to you in Ranger's bed. That wouldn't be right."

"You know I have my own house don't you?"

"Yes, but I had forgotten."

"I have never once taken any woman to my house. I do not know why I haven't but I never did."

"Then why take me?"

"Because I think you and I will make our relationship work. I never took any woman there because they were for sexual release only. I was and still am in love with you. I did not plan on losing Ranger to get you but now it has happened this way, I am willing to take the woman I truly love to my house."

Oh, Lester. I do love you. I realize that the forever love is not there yet but I also know I have been in love with you for a long time too. I love you more than I ever did Joe Morelli the whole time him and I were together."

"I know the intensity of that relationship and that is enough for now and the forever kind of love takes time to grow. I want to try this kind of love and become a couple. But I will let you keep your date with Karen because I promised Horatio that I would go out with him."

Lester's turn to stiffen.

"Is he my competition?"

"No, Sweety. We both have lost partners so that was the reason for the date to compare notes on how we each handled the loss."

"I was only teasing."

"I could tell by your tone that you were. But Lester you have a quality that Ranger did not have."

"What is that My Love."

"You are not afraid to tell me your feelings. You do not hide secrets from me. Or at least I don't think you do."

"I try not to. There were many times I told you I loved you. You just were not interested in the true depth of those feelings."

"I apologize for not taking you that serious."

"It is alright. It would have caused trouble between the three of us if you had known. I honestly felt Ranger knew they were deeper than he liked them to be but maybe it kept him on his toes who knows?"

"Lester, should we tell anyone about this?"

Lester chuckled at the thought.

"Honey, let them find out the hard way. Besides do you really want them spying on our every move?"

"You are right. No need to tip them off. Besides it will be our game to see how long it takes them to find out."

Lester smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?

"You! You have made me so happy just letting me this close to you."

"I am glad you have never give up on me."

Stephanie pulled Lester's head down to hers and initiated the kiss.

When they broke it off they both felt it was what they both wanted.

Later it was time for work:

Stephanie worked on reports and also found a woman, Maritza Montano, willing to set up a Grief Therapy Class made with RangeMan in mind.

Stephanie told her what kind of backgrounds most of the men had and they still felt Ranger was a brother in arms.

She understood most of their lives as she was a veteran herself.

She would hold the first class on Friday evening at 6 PM.

Maritza and Stephanie would exchange phone calls several times before then.

At lunch time Lester came into her office just to check in with her.

Stephanie told him about the plans with Maritza and Lester smiled.

"Leave it to you to find someone who understands the military way of life. She just might be able to bring more light into all our lives. Good job, Beautiful."

"Thank you, Lester."

"I talked to Karen and we have made plans to have supper tonight. I want to get this date over with so I can concentrate on us."

"You didn't have to rush that you know?"

"I know but I am not interested so do it and get it over with."

"You sound like a little kid being told to do your chores."

"Funny, Beautiful."

"I love to see that impish smile when you are up to something."

"I love to see that sparkle back in your eye. Even more so when I know I am the one putting it there."

"That you have Mr. Santos."

"Whoa! How formal you have become Ms. Plum."

"Got to keep it professional here in the office."

"I will see you tomorrow with all the details."

"Please try to have fun."

"I will try. Hope you sleep well."

Stephanie handed Lester a new fob.

"You can check on me if you like."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I will check with you when I get back."

Stephanie smiled at him.

Lester met Karen for their date:

Lester picked Karen up and they went to Chief Adianne's Vineyard. It was listed at a 4 ½ star restaurant.

The cuisine was good and the furnishings were gorgeous.

The two of them were seated in a quiet nook.

The discussed their pasts and how their careers differed.

Lester enjoyed the conversation but he lacked any personal connection.

But during the conversation Lester did think that Karen would fit in RangeMan's crew.

"Karen, why don't you apply to join RangeMan?"

"Well, I thought it was a male only Company?"

"It was until Stephanie took over. But Miami Office only has two women and are looking for more."

"But I thought the women were only on desk jobs."

"No, we use then the field and especially in our distraction jobs to help bring in skip jumpers."

"Is that like bounty hunting?"

"Sure that is part of RangeMan's jobs."

"I always thought I would like to be a bounty hunter."

"Then you need to talk to Stephanie before we go back to Trenton."

"Why is that?"

"Stephanie was a bounty hunter in Trenton and got the nickname The Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

"I have heard of her then. I did not realize that was Stephanie though."

"Stephanie met Ranger when she first started bounty hunting. They both fell in love and spent years denying it. They finally got together but Ranger went on a mission for the government but never returned. He has been gone 3 years and his will stated Ranger named Stephanie as acting CEO."

"Wow. I did not know she was the Bombshell Bounty Hunter or she was Ranger's girlfriend. I have heard about him and his reputation. That is why I thought I would like to work with him. I was also told they only hire men."

"You will need to talk to Antonio Manoso. That is Ranger's brother and is the Office Manager and in charge of hiring. There is a strenuous physical requirement for everyone. It is worse than Basic Training. They have their own gym and work with candidates so you don't have to meet it right away. You can go online and download the application. Then make an appointment with Antonio and you can use my name as a reference if you like."

"Thanks, Lester. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Karen, I will be honest with you. I am in love with Stephanie. I have been since the day Ranger brought her to RangeMan in Trenton. Since we came to Miami her and I have been talking about becoming a couple. She is struggling with still being in love with Ranger and yet having feelings for me. This woman has set up a Grief Therapy group for each of RangeMan's Offices because if she is struggling over losing Ranger then the men are too. He was their boss but also there friend. This woman is amazing!"

"I can tell by your tone that you really do love her."

"I do. I used to be a Playboy of the Trenton but after Ranger left I decided if I wanted her to take me serious then I needed to get serious about behaving or she would never give me a second thought."

"Is she handling all the Company things and being alone?"

"Well, she is not really alone. There are 25 men in the Trenton Office and everyone of them already love her. But Stephanie handles business things just fine. She feels she will never be normal again. But I think she will survive this too. She faces things head on thanks to Ranger's teachings."

"Lester, I can see you are hurting too."

"Ranger was my first cousin. So that is real personal but he was my brother-in-arms and my boss. So the lost has hit me harder than some. I like Stephanie's Grief Therapy idea. Since most of the men in RangeMan are veterans so they have seen things they wished they had not seen. They also have lost the guiding force of their Company. They, and I, need to get a handle on this loss. If we were able to physically bury him maybe we could get past it but not knowing where he is, if he is still alive or did he choose to abandon us we have lots of questions."

"Why did you choose to do the Charity Auction?"

"It was mainly to boost my self esteem. Also was the fact that our Homeless Veterans need our help and it was a way to pay them back for their sacrifices and to relieve their situation as the money is going to build a tiny house city for them."

"You are a good man. Lester."

"Can I ask why you chose me to bid on?"

"I like you physique but most of all you remind me of my brother who died in Viet Nam. His name was Lester also."

"Sorry for your loss. I hope this date has not been a let down and you got your money's worth."

"I gave the money to the Homeless Vet's because they deserve more than our country does for them. But no I am not let down. You may have given me new lease on life. I was wondering what to do with my life. I think I want to try to become a RangeMan. Thanks, Lester."

Lester took out his wallet and handed her a business card.

"If you ever need anything call me."

"Thank you, Lester."

"Karen, I like you. Making a new friend is a gift in itself and I would be honored if you consider me your friend."

"I will gladly accept your friendship. I hope you can convince Stephanie to give you a chance. You are a good man."

Lester stood up indicating the date was over.

Lester took Karen back to her apartment and as they were saying goodbye Lester bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Karen, I think you will find what you are looking for in RangeMan."

"If not at least it will be a start."

"Well you will get my vote."

"Thanks, Lester. Good night."

"Good night, Karen and I am glad we met. Being with you has cleared up some questions I had in my own mind."

"Then it was a good date for the both of us."

Lester hugged her.

They both smiled as they parted.

Back at RangeMan:

Stephanie was watching some documentary when Lester opened the door.

"How was your date?"

"She was nice. I suggested she apply to RangeMan. She is an Air Force Veteran and still very fit. She lost her brother in Vietnam. His name was Lester also that is why she chose me."

"That is a good reason."

"Stephanie, during my date I realized something. I realized I am hopeless in love with you."

Lester sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was with Karen all I wanted to do was rush here to be with you. I remember Ranger teasing you "I will ruin you for every other man". Well, it hit me that you have done the same thing for me. That was a real eye opener for me. I have enjoyed women's attention since I was a young man. But now you are the only woman I want attention from."

" Lester, while you were gone I felt jealous that she was with you and not me. I was even afraid you would kiss her and I didn't want you to do that."

"Beautiful, I did not kiss her. Except for her forehead as I was leaving. I couldn't bring myself to kiss her and then come home to you. That felt like cheating to me."

"Oh, Lester."

Stephanie turned and kissed Lester.

"I do love you Lester. I was thinking maybe instead of letting the men find out by themselves maybe we should announce it ourselves. If they find out on their own isn't that saying we are ashamed of how we feel? But announcing it means we are not ashamed of how we feel and should stop some of the rumors that would have started."

"If this is what you want. I see your point plus on my part I do not have to lie or hide my smile when I look at you."

"Should we start with Antonio?"

"Sweety, why don't we get Maria's blessing before we talk to anyone? I know you think she will hate you but I know she will encourage you."

"You are right, Lester. Set up the meeting with Maria."

"I will call her in the morning. You need to get some sleep."

"Lester, I want you to stay but I don't want to have sex until we find out how Maria feels about this. Does that make me slutty?"

"No, Sweety. I proves to me just how caring you are. You don't want to alienate Ranger's family. I want to hold you as mine but I also am willing to wait until you are ready. As you said you don't want to do it in Ranger's bed. I understand that feeling and I will abide by your decision."

"Lester, why can't life be simple any more?"

"Because, Beautiful, we would not be thankful if everything is handed to us without struggling for it."

"Let's go to bed."

Stephanie went to the bathroom to change into pajamas.

Lester had went to bed with only his underwear on.

Stephanie climbed in and Lester's arms immediately went around her.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Lester. I really realized it when I thought Karen may be the one who would get past all your defenses. I was jealous."

Lester, kissed the top of her head.

"Beautiful, now you know how I felt seeing you and Horatio together. I didn't want him anywhere near you. But I had enough faith in what you had told me that I did not act on it. It hurt though."

Stephanie turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Lester, while I like Horatio and had a crush on him years ago. I could not imagine waking up next to him every morning. I think I outgrew that when I met Ranger."

"Can you imagine waking up in my arms every morning?"

"It has taken me awhile but yes I can."

"I will try not to compare you with Ranger and promise not to throw Ranger back in your face as much as possible."

"I may be related to him but I am nothing like him."

"I realize that. It helps that you and I were friends before. We know each other from working together but this is going to be different."

Stephanie kisses Lester and boy did he enjoy that.

Lester got hard in a few seconds. But he did stick to his word and not take it any further.

Stephanie melted into his arms and it relaxed her and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning;

Stephanie got ready for work and went to her office.

Stephanie got engrossed in all the paperwork she needed to go through. It was running through her mind it was almost time to return to Trenton.

Stephanie called Tank.

"Tank, It is Stephanie."

"How is things going down there?"

"We surpassed our goal thanks to Miami's generosity. We raised $500,000. Sure beats the $10,000 we got last year."

"Wow! "

"One lady offered 100,000 for a date with Horatio Caine and he was not even part of the Auction. He accepted readily."

"I would too."

"Tank, I called because I have made a decision that will affect the whole Trenton Office. I have decided to be come a couple with Lester."

"Thank god I was sitting down. Are you sure, Baby Girl?"

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone yet. We want to get Maria's blessing first. I don't want to cause her any more pain."

"I know Maria will give you that blessing. It has been 3 years and she knows that you will need someone."

"What about you? Will this bother you?"

"No, Baby Girl. I know Lester has been in love with you for years. But are you sure you can handle his playboy ways? He isn't like Ranger. Lester appreciates all women."  
"We have discussed it and Lester assures me he has not been a playboy since Ranger left."

"Well, I may have to agree to a point. Baby Girl, if it is Lester to make you happy then I will be happy for the both of you."

"Tank, I also want to find my own place. I don't want Lester and I to do it in Ranger's bed. I don't want to dishonor Ranger like that."

"Girl, you are special."

"There is another reason I am calling. When I get back I will be setting up a Grief Therapy class for all the men, including you."

"Why do you think we need this?"

"You not only lost a friend, a fellow soldier and your Boss. We all grieve differently but struggling to come to grips with my feelings for Lester I found out there are many areas about losing Ranger I had hidden away. I can not fully commit to Lester as long as Ranger is between us."

"I see your point. Many of these men have hidden areas they have not dealt with yet."

"Baby Girl, you are the most sensitive person I know. I will gladly attend and maybe I will learn something in the process."

"Tank I have another touchy subject that I want to ask you about. I intend to ask Maria when I see her but what do you think about holding a memorial funeral for Ranger. If we have a place to go to talk to him maybe that will help ease our loss. We could get a grave marker and leave his death date open but if somehow he does come back then the grave site will still be there waiting on him."

"Baby Girl, I love that idea. So he won't be at the graveyard in person but is anyone who dies really there? At least if we need to ask him something maybe where ever he is he will know we still care about him."

"I will let you go. Thank you, Tank for listening to my ramblings."

"Baby Girl, all those ideas are fabulous. They will show the men that you still love Ranger even though you are moving on. I believe they will approve of you and Lester. One, he is one of us, two they know he has loved you a long time and three, they want you to be happy. The only problem is you are going to have a room full of broken hearts. We all at one time or another hoped you would pick us to help pick up the pieces. But I still think they will not give you any trouble over this.

"I hope not. But I will leave it up to them but if they can not accept my decision then they can find another job. What I do in my personal life is my business."

"Baby Girl, I will back you on that statement."

"I will see you in about three days, Tank."

"You realize don't you that as CEO you can live in one of the safe houses?"

"I know but that would still be like living in Ranger's House."

"You know there is over $200,000 in your bank account from your portion of any bounty we have brought in?"

"So I could buy my own house?"

"Yes, Baby Girl. I will have the Realtor get with you when you get home and you can buy your own house."

"Lester said I could live in his house. But I don't want to do that either."

"We will deal with it when you come home. It will work out just don't worry about it."

"I love you, Tank."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl."

Stephanie worked until lunch time and Sophia knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Sophia opened the door and pushed a food cart into the office.

"What is this, Sophia?"

"It is your lunch."

"Did Lester blab?"

"No he did not. But I also know that tomorrow is your birthday so I wanted you to have a special lunch. We have all your favorites. There is pizza lasagna,

and a birthday cake. It is pineapple upside down cake with brown sugar glaze."

Stephanie went over to Sophia and hugged her.

"Thank you so much."

"What secret are you hiding that you are willing to blast Lester for telling?"

"Everyone will know tomorrow so if you can keep a secret that long I will tell you."

"Tell me girlfriend. Did Lester find a girl friend of his own?"

"Yes and no. No it is not just another girlfriend but Lester and I have decided to work towards being a couple."

"Stephanie! I am so happy for you."

Sophia hugs her tight.

"We plan on telling everyone tomorrow but first I want to ask Maria if it will upset her if we do this."

"Momma Maria, will be ecstatic! She loves you. But she also knows with Carlos missing you need someone to talk to, to confide in and to end those lonely nights. Lester is a good choice."

"Sophia, I actually got jealous at the Charity Auction."

"Of whom?"

"The lady that won the bid on Lester. I wanted to walk up to her and tell her he was mine. I didn't because Lester and I had not even talked about that yet."

"Did you know that Lester mentioned something about being in love to my husband just two days ago. He told Harold that "I have finally found the love of my life and I think she likes me too."

"I do love, Lester. We have had a few talks about my still loving Ranger and he said he understands and he does not feel threatened by my love for Ranger. But he also told me he has been in love with me for years."

"I think all of the men around here are."

"Lester is sitting up a time for me to talk to Maria. I want her blessing before we become intimate. I don't want her thinking I am forgetting Ranger."

"Honey, us women know better. The love you had for that man was beautiful to watch. But we also know that it has been long enough. You need to move on in life. But I, personally, admire how you have handled so many offices and kept this company growing."

"Sophia, I could not let all of Ranger's hard work go down the tubes. I didn't think I knew enough to run the offices but Ranger taught me well and with Tank willing to answer every question together with the men standing behind me they made it easy. There is something I have set up that even you might like. Starting next Monday. From 6-8 PM in the Conference Room there will be a grief therapy class. The lady I have doing it will help the men to cope with the loss of their leader, their friend and the comrade. But knowing that you and Harold lost a child last year maybe it will help you two as well. It is being paid for by RangeMan for RangeMan employees."

"Stephanie, that is fabulous. I will tell Harold. He has never gotten over there was something he should have done so that did not happen."

"I will be opening up Grief Therapy Classes in all our offices. The whole company feels Ranger's loss. But if this class can help them face the loss and make it mean something then we all will benefit from it."

"That is a good idea. There is something else I want to do when I get back to Trenton. I am going to order a tombstone and have it put on the plot I know his family owns so any time we want to talk to him we can go where it is quiet and talk to him. The death date won't be there but it will help put a finality to his loss. Anyone who knew him can go there for some comfort."

"I love you, Stephanie. I would have never come up with these ideas and I honestly think it will help the men heal."

"I hope so. We all need to heal but I also want Ranger to know we will never forget him."

"I am sure he knows that wherever he is."

"I need to clear all of these things out of the way before I can really enjoy being with Lester."

"Girl, you are one strong woman."

"I hope I am strong enough to actually carry it out without breaking down."

"You will and we won't hold tears against you."

At 6 PM:

Lester knocked on the office door.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes."

"I talked to Maria and she said she would be home about 8 PM."

"Then we better get started. Is it alright if I am scared?"

"Beautiful, I am telling you she will not be mad at you."

"I hope not. But her changing her mind won't change mine either."

"It will never change my mind. I love you and always have, always will."

They went to the garage and Lester headed to Ricardo and Maria's house."

They pull into the driveway.

Lester opened the door for her.

"I will be right by your side."

Lester knocked on the door.

Maria opened the door and immediately pulled Stephanie into a hard hug.

"Come in. I have missed seeing you. Come on sit down. Lester said you wanted to talk to me."

"Mrs. Manoso. I came to make a confession to you."

"Call me Maria. You are family to us. What kind of confession?"

"Maria, I.. ah..I have fallen in love with someone and I wanted you to know before anyone else."

"Stephanie. Falling in love with Carlos being gone this long is nothing to be ashamed of. Who is this lucky man?"

"I am." Lester spoke up.

Maria's face showed shock.

"I know Lester is family but I do love him. Lester also understands I will always love Ranger. But I also need some one to hold me and love me during the lonely nights."

"Stephanie, I was shocked that it was this close to home but Lester is a good man. I remember Carlos telling me one day that he was worried Lester would steal you away from him. So Carlos knew Lester loved you too."

"I told Lester that I would like to ask your blessing before we made it public."

"By all means you have my blessing."

"There are two other things I want to do to remember Ranger. I am setting up a Grief Therapy class at each of the RangeMan Offices. This company has lost their leader, their friend, and comrade. They tend to bury their feelings I want them to be able to heal from his loss without losing track of who they are."

"That is a fabulous idea. Can Ricardo and I come too?"

"Sure you can."

"We have struggled to deal with his loss but yet we never seem to get the healing we need."

"I also wanted to ask you if you would mind if I put a tombstone on your plot there in Trenton. I want to leave the death date blank but it will give us a concrete place to go to meditate and commune with him wherever he is."

"I never thought of that. Since we don't know where he is this way we can go and talk to him."

"Not only that should he ever come back then with the date blank we can always put a date on it."

"It is nice to know that you still love my son this much."

"Lester and I have discussed the fact I am still in love with Ranger and will always love him but that love is in the past and together Lester and I can still love each other without my love for Ranger endangering the love I have for Lester."

"Lester, can you live under the shadow of Ranger and still maintain a relationship with her?

"Yes, Aunt Maria. Ranger and I have been in love with her for several years. He knew how I felt because he and I have discussed it. Ranger knew I loved her deeply but he did not feel threatened by me because he knew she only had eyes for him. But now it is my turn to feel how he has felt having her eyes on me. But I also know I will never be able to take his place or will her love for him endanger the love she has for me. She even refused to be intimate in any house Ranger owned. She felt that would be an insult to him. We will find a house together before we consider that aspect."

"Stephanie, I know my son would want you to be happy and he definitely would not like the idea of you being alone. So if this is what you two want and are willing to work through it and are happy then you have my blessing. I will tell Ricardo when he comes home. I am sure he will agree with me. Stephanie please feel free to call me any time. You will be family and Lester you better tell your mother or she will be sooo mad at you."

"It was important to get your blessing first."

"You have it."

Maria hugged Stephanie and then Lester.

Lester and Maria get into the car and Lester drove 1 block away.

Lester pulled into a driveway.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"This is where my parents live. My mother's name is Opal and my father's name is Chester."

Stephanie took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?"

"If Maria says it is OK then I am sure they will too. You have to meet them some time."

"Alright."

Lester walked up to the door and entered without knocking.

"Momma, it is Lester. Are you home?"

Opal came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Lester, what brings you home?"

"Momma, I want you to meet Stephanie Plum. Momma, I love her and she loves me."

"Welcome, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Santos."

"Call me Opal."

"Momma, Stephanie and I want to be totally honest. Stephanie was Carlos' Manoso's girlfriend but you know he has been missing for 3 years."

"We are family with the Manoso's so I know about Carlos' disappearance."

"Momma, we talked to Maria and she gave us her blessing. We would like the same from you."

"Lester, how long have you known her?"

"Momma, remember me telling you I was in love with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter? This is the same girl. Yes she was in love with Carlos and still is to some extent but her and I have been discussing our feelings and I love her and have since I laid eyes on her. Carlos knew of my feelings and I told him then that as long as he was in the picture I would not tell her how I felt. Momma, Carlos is gone, or we assume he is. I want to feel free to love her. But we also would like your blessing."

"Stephanie have a seat. Do you love my womanizing son?"

"Yes, Ma'am I do. Lester also knows that I am still struggling with my feelings over betraying Ranger. But Lester has always told me he loves me even when I was with Ranger. But it has been three long years and frankly I am lonely and I want a man to talk to, to be my sounding board when I have an idea. I want a man to help me run this Company so we can continue to honor Ranger's vision for his life's work. But I also need a man who can let me love Ranger without feeling threatened by that love. Lester is willing to do that. I also want RangeMan to have Grief Therapy Classes so we can all come to grips over our loss. Me included. Maria Manoso also asked to be allowed to attend."

"Stephanie, it is not I am against it. I just don't want my son to get hurt."

"I understand that and I promise not to hurt him. You have more than one son do you love one over the other?"

"No, what does that have to do with it?"

"Ma'am, these two men are of the same family. If you can love both without demeaning the love you feel for just one then why is it so strange that I can love your son while still remembering the love I felt for Ranger. I have worked side by side with your son for almost 7 years now. He has protected my and I in turn have had the opportunity to save his crazy hide as well. When it comes to his emotions I would never intentionally hurt him because I too have been emotionally hurt and I would not inflict that pain on someone I love. We realize this will not be an easy relationship to start out but I can assure you I love Lester with every ounce of love I have in my body at this time."

"Momma, please don't make me choose between the two of you. I will make that choice if you force me too."

"Lester, I do not want you put in that position either. I just want to know that you are jumping into something without thinking."

"Momma, can you imagine how I have felt for seven years being in love with this woman and letting Carlos have her. We were always competitive but even Carlos did not object to my loving the same woman he did because Carlos knew which ever one she chose she would not play both ends against the middle."

"I do not like the idea of you taking Carlos' woman."

"Mrs. Santos, I am going to love your son with or without your approval but Ma'am I do love your son. But to me if Ranger's mother does not see my loving your son as infringing on Ranger's territory. You may call her if you like but I love Ranger enough to order Grief Therapy for every office. They need to grieve his loss and how they can cope without him so we together can continue to RangeMan as an honor to him. So does it sound like I am putting ALL of my men in every office as my main concern? I want them healthy and emotionally stable. You know, Ma'am I am sorry Lester brought me here. But I will not stop loving him just because you think I MAY HURT HIM! Lester take me home. Before I say anything I will regret. Sorry to bother you."

Stephanie got up and walked out to the car.

Lester was on her heels.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry. I thought she would be happy for us."

"Evidently I am not good enough for her. Maybe you need to rethink us."

"I will not! She has no right to tell me who to love. I am a grown man!"

"Just take me back to RangeMan. Then you can come back here if you like."

"I will not come back here tonight. I will not leave you. Maybe we should go to a hotel room so we can be alone."

"I can't Lester. I need time to think."

"I can't believe I have come this far and my own mother has destroyed me."

"I am sorry Lester. But knowing how she feels it would put too much of a strain on any relationship we have."

Lester drove back to RangeMan and he was almost in tears.

He dropped Stephanie off at her door.  
"I am sorry, Lester."

"Not as much as I am."

Lester went downstairs to his apartment.

He dialed his father's cellphone.

"Dad, I need your help."

"I heard your mother insulted Stephanie."

"Yes. Now Stephanie refuses to let me get close to her because she doesn't want this much strain on a new relationship."

"Son, I can talk to your mother and maybe I can find out why she objects."

"Mom said it was because Stephanie was in love with Ranger first and she feels Stephanie is not good enough for me."

"What has loving a man in the past have to do with loving me now?"

"I don't know, son."

"Dad, I mean it I as of this minute have no intention of talking to my mother again. If I lose Stephanie because of Mom's stupid ideas. I will never speak to her again."

Lester hung up and went to bed.

Stephanie packed her bag and had the desk find her a driver to take her to the airport.

Stephanie boarded a plane for Trenton.

She called Tank when she landed and had him send Bobby to pick her up. She also asked Tank to have Bobby bring the code to one of the safe houses.

She also told Tank that Lester did not know she had left.

"What happened?"

"His mother can not accept me."

"Why? She claims I can not love Ranger and her son too. I am not good enough for him."

"Oh, Baby Girl! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just call a 9 am meeting for tomorrow. I need to keep busy."

"OK. Bobby will be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Tank."

Back in Miami:

Antonio found a letter on his desk when he went into his office.

He read it and found out Stephanie had left Miami and went back to Trenton.

She said something had come up that needed her attention.

She left all of the Grief Therapy information and that they were to invite Ranger's parents to the meetings.

Antonio felt something was wrong.

This was not like Stephanie at all.

Antonio called Tank.

"Tank, what is up with Stephanie?"

"I don't know, Antonio. It seems as if Lester took her to meet his mother and she proceeded to tell her that she could not love Lester while she still loved Ranger. From what Stephanie said Opal told her she was not good enough for Lester."

"Oh, my god! Stephanie is on the edge as it is but to lose Lester too she will fall apart. Keep a close eye on her."

"She wants to go to a safe house."

"Then put guards on the house. She may just try something stupid. We can not handle the loss of two bosses."

"You thinking suicide?"

"It crossed my mind. She may try to join him."

"Crap, I never thought of that. Bobby went to pick her up."

"Tell Bobby not to let her out of his sight."

"Will do. Thanks, Antonio. How is Lester?"

"As far as I know he does not know she is gone."

"Then please go tell him so he does not find out and get scared."

"On it."

Antonio hung up and went to Lester's apartment.

He knocked on the door.

Lester opened the door.

"Antonio. What is wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Tank and he told me to tell you that Stephanie is safe and she is at the Trenton airport."

"She left without telling me?"

"Yes. She told me that something needed her attention in Trenton. Tank is having Bobby guard her until we find out if she is suicidal."

"I have to go to her, Antonio."

"I will have Jim prepare the jet for the flight. Will you be alright?"

"Not until I find out she is alright."

"What happened to cause this?"

"My mother basically told her she was a liar and that she could not love Ranger and me too. My mother made her feel like she was unworthy of my love."

"Then all I can tell you is your mother better hope Stephanie does not become suicidal or I will kill her with my own two hands."

"I just need to find Stephanie. To hell with my mother!"

The phone rang.

"Antonio, this is Jim. The plane will be ready to leave in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Jim." Antonio hangs up the phone. "15 minutes, Lester."

Lester storms into the bedroom and throws everything into his suitcase.

He comes out and Antonio calls one of the men to drive Lester to the airport.

Lester lands at the Trenton airport.

Hal is waiting on him.

"I was told to take you back to RangeMan."

"If Stephanie is not there then I do not want to be there either."

"Stephanie is at a safe house and under guard. They have been told to watch for suicidal tendencies. "

"Then take me to her."

"Not without Tank's permission."

Lester calls Tank.

"I want to go to Stephanie now!"

"Sorry, Lester. She is at a safe house and she told me personally on the phone she does not want to see you right now."

"This is not fair! I love her! I will not hurt her!"

"Well, I would say your family has done enough already. I am sorry, Lester, she is the boss and I have to obey her orders."

"Then I demand to be taken to my own house."

"Let me talk to Hal."

"Hal, take him to his own house."

"OK, Tank."

Hal delivered Lester to his house.

Lester went in but all he did was pace.

At the safe house:

Stephanie went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

Bobby had left the door open so he could watch her.

Bobby did not know what really happened but he also wondered how much more her mind could handle.

Stephanie began to dream.

Ranger came to her in her dream.

"Babe, do not run from this. I am not able to come back. Just go to work and carry out your own ideas. I know what they are and I agree with you. As far as Lester goes. That will be your decision. Only you and him know how strong your connection is. Trust your instincts."

Ranger was gone.

Stephanie cried out "Ranger don't leave me!"

Bobby ran into her room and held her tight.

She was in tears.

"What happened Stephanie?"

"Ranger came to me and told me he wasn't able to come back and I should believe in my own ideas and he agrees with me. He said Lester was my decision and to trust my instincts. Then he left me!"

"Oh, Sweety, I am so sorry. How can I help you?"

"You can't help me Bobby."

" Do you love Lester?"

"I thought I did but maybe I was just trying to replace Ranger. Now I know for sure I won't have him ever again. I am not sure what I feel any more."

"I am here any time you want to talk."

"Thank you, Bobby. Sorry to put you through this."

"You are worth it, Steph. Regardless of what anyone says you are a loving individual and you deserve to have love in return."

"I don't know what I want any more."

"Then, Steph go back to work and take it one day at a time. Let us guys help you."

"I will let you know tomorrow."

"OK. Now lay back down and try to rest."

"Thanks for being here, Bobby."

"It is my pleasure. Now come on lay back down."

Stephanie laid back against the pillows almost to afraid to close her eyes.

Her thoughts were "What is so wrong with me? What have I ever done to deserve this? Every man leaves me so it must be my fault."

The tears streamed down her face.

Bobby held her closer and he remembered Ranger used to calm her down by speaking Spanish.

Bobby started telling her in Spanish about how good of a person she was and how much he loved her.

I worked and Stephanie drifted off to sleep peacefully.

When Stephanie woke up she smelled food cooking in the kitchen.

"Bobby, shouldn't you be a work already?"

"No, you are my job. I get to play bodyguard until you are ready to face the world again."

"I know I have to. But why would the men want to follow someone who isn't worth anything?"

"Steph, don't you think you should leave that choice to the men who have to carry out your orders?"

"Do you think they still want me?"

"I can only speak for myself. I would follow any order you issue. Because you are very insightful and your decisions always helps others."

"OK. Let me go shower and you and I will go face the music."

"Stephanie, you can always talk to me if you need to."

"I will remember that."

Stephanie went to shower and get ready for facing the Merry Men.

Bobby took her to RangeMan.

She went to the fifth floor and went to talk to Tank.

"Tank, can we call a 10 am meeting. I know it is short notice but I need to explain myself to the Men and give them the choice of choosing a leader they can follow or they can understand what caused my breakdown."

"I can arrange that. But I can safely say you will not find one man here that wants another leader. I don't think you have realized how much the Company has grown since you took over."

"Ranger spoke to me in a dream last night. He said he was not capable of coming back. He also told me to follow my own ideas and he agrees with them."

"Then listen to him. I have not disagreed with any idea you have come up with yet."

"I will see you at 10 am in the Conference Room. Baby Girl, what about Lester?"

"Tank, I don't know. I will not come between family members."

"Do you still love him?"

"I think I do but I am unsure of the depth so I can not go forward until I figure it out."

"The least you can do is to tell him. He is miserable! I have never seen Lester feel this low before. Even the two missions that were disasters did not bring him down this much."

"I will deal with Lester."

"Baby Girl, you know these men love you unconditionally. Just be honest with them and they will show you that they believe in you."

Stephanie goes to her own Office.

The 10 am meeting is called:

Stephanie enters the room and walks to the head table.

"Men, I come to you as a mixed up person and I need your undivided attention.

While I was in Miami their Beefcake for Charity Auction took in $500,000 for Homeless Vets. Our own Lester Santos joined the group and he alone brought in $1,500. Congrats to you Lester. A woman stood up as we were closing out the auction and offered $100,000 for a date with Horatio Caine which he accepted.

But as for my being mixed up. While I was in Miami I was forced to listen to a woman tell me how worthless I am and that I am doing irreparable harm to this Company by being it's head. I do not want an answer right now but I want each of you to seriously think about whether you want to work under me or if you would prefer to choose your own leader who does not harm this Company's reputation.

I will leave it up to you since you are the faces our clients see. If you decide I should leave then I will not hold that against you."

Manny stood up. "Wifey, I can not speak for the rest but as for me I have no intentions of ever leaving you. Who ever made you feel like this doesn't really know you. But since Ranger left I am proud of how you have kept up all his standards and the clients have nothing but good things to say about you. Is the client's opinions more important than some stranger's rants? Please do not leave us. It would break our hearts and would likely destroy the whole Company."

"Thank you, Manny. I will consider you words before I make a final decision."

"Wifey, I will follow you if you choose to leave."

The noise in the room increased.

One by one men stood up and tried to convince her to stay.

Tank took over and said.

"Stephanie the majority rules so it seems as you are stuck with us unless you are tired of us."

"I love you all. I thank you for your support. Since you men have decided you want me to stay. Then I will. I appreciate all your words on my behalf. I will try to make you proud. I apologize for being so girly. As most of you know my life has done a number of my self-esteem. Let's get back to work and I will continue to be the leader until you all change your mind. I love you all."

"Meeting dismissed." Tank said.

The men milled around her and gave her hugs and let her know they did love her.

Lester left the room unnoticed. He went to his room and locked the door.

Lester called his father.

"Dad, thanks to Mom's mouth I have lost the love of my life. This whole company about lost our second leader. Tell Mom I love her but I refuse to see or talk to her until she apologizes to Stephanie."

"Son, I will tell her. Would it help if I talked to Stephanie?"

"Dad, I don't think anything will change her mind. She is a stubborn woman and when she gets her feelings hurt she rarely changes her mind. Right now she will not even speak to me. Dad, I am almost to the point of signing up with the government for missions again. What have I got to lose? My life means nothing without Stephanie in it."

"Son, don't re-sign. At your age it would almost be a suicide mission."

"That's it Dad. I no longer care if I ever come back."

"Son. I don't want to hear that kind of talk. The first time Stephanie really needs you, how could you help if you were tied down miles away. Beside wouldn't that open the door for one of the other men to step into your place? If she is worth fighting for then do not leave the door open for another man to take your place."

"I will think about that, Dad. It is killing me when she will not talk to me."

"Lester, listen to your Father. That woman is running from herself not you! Knowing she has lost Ranger she may be afraid she will lose you too. She could not handle that loss. So if she is the one who walks away she thinks it will hurt less. Life doesn't work that way son. Love her in spite of herself. Don't leave her to handle this alone. Lester, you are not the one carrying 4 offices on your shoulder plus dealing with her own emotional needs. That is too big of a load for a male much less a female who has lost everything Stephanie has. Just hang in there son and let her come back to you. She is worth that son."

"Dad, it hurts so much."

"Lester, I love you and I, personally, believe that Stephanie would be a godsend for you. Please do not give her up this easily. I will back your not speaking to your mother but I will not condone you walking out on Stephanie. God put you in her life then wait out the storm. God creates storms but He also gives you the strength to get thorough them. Believe He has a reason for this storm. You also have to believe when someone's world crashes in on them they do not think with logic and fear drives them to do desperate things. Give her time to sort things out."

"I promise, Dad. I will give her six months then I will move on if I can."

"I love you, Lester."

"Love you too, Dad."

Lester knocks on Tank's door.

"Come in."

"Tank, can you schedule me some field duty so I do not have to see Stephanie for a few months?"

"Yes, I have a stake out for a high price bond if you want the second shift?"

"I will take it. "Brian and you will be partners. So get with Brian and he can fill you in."

"Thanks, Tank."

"Man, I wished I knew how to help you. This is mind boggling to go from being a couple to not speaking to you all because of something your mother said?"

"My father seems to think she will come around."

"I hope he is right. Tank, I love her. My world seems to have stopped turning without Stephanie in it."

"Yeah, I can see that. But isn't that how she felt when she lost Ranger and now she feels like she has lost you too. Emotionally I am sure she is about to crack."

"That is what my father thinks too."

"We need to talk to the men behind her back and have them watch for signs that the cracks are getting ready to let go."

"OK. I will and try to keep it from her at the same time."

"Hang in there, Lester."

"Thanks, Tank.

Back in Miami:

Lester's father walks into his kitchen and his wife is standing at the stove.

"Can I ask you what you thought you were doing degrading Lester's choice of girlfriend?"

"I know who she is. She is a bounty hunter who destroys property and who also screws Lester's boss."

"Opal. That man has been dead 3 years! She is not a bounty hunter any longer but runs all 4 of RangeMan's Offices.! Woman, your mouth has caused your own son to tell me "I will not speak or see my mother until she apologizes to Stephanie." Is this what you want? Your son is going to re-sign with the government and he hope he doesn't come back! How could you be so stupid?"

"That girl is no good for him. How do you know she did not screw her way to the top?"

"Woman, Ranger Manoso's reputation is above reproach in this town. How dare you speak ill of the death with your vile lies. I am here to tell you if you continue on this path you will be taking care of this house and all bills on your own."

"So she has bamboozled you too! Run to that slut. I spoke MY mind and I will not back down."

"Then you leave me no choice. Good bye, Opal."

Chester turned on his heel and went to pack his bags.

He would not stay with his wife because she was too vindictive and he could not condone her behavior.

It came down to Chester was choosing his son over his wife.

Chester went to a local hotel and got him a room.

He called his Uncle Arthur, who was a lawyer.

"Uncle Arthur, this is Chester and I need your help."

"What can I do for you Chester?"

"I need to file for divorce."

"What? What brought this on?"

"Opal, went off on a lady Lester fell in love with and made her out to be a slut and told her she was a worthless piece of crap."

"Who is this woman Opal is so mad at?"

"Stephanie Plum, CEO of RangeMan Security."

"The same woman who just raised $500,000 for the Homeless Vets?"

"The same. Opal is calling her a slut because Opal says she slept her way to the top. Ranger Manoso has been missing in action for three years. Lester is so upset that he wants to re-sign with the government and is hoping he doesn't have to come back. I can not and will not condone her behavior. I will chose my son over her any day."

"I will come to you. Where are you staying?"

"The La Quinta on 154th Street NW, Room 164"

"OK. I will stop by after hours and we will discuss this. I am sorry Chester."

"I have never known Opal to be this negative. She has Lester wanting to take a suicide mission so he doesn't have to deal with her."

"Maybe I should call Lester?"  
"I don't want him knowing about this yet."

"OK. I will see you about 6 PM."

"Thanks, Uncle Arthur."

Stake out in Trenton:

"Lester, what do you make about what Stephanie said this morning?"

"Brian, to be honest with you it is my mother's fault."

"Your mother's fault? What did she say?"

"I visited her when Stephanie went to see Maria Manoso. My mother treated Stephanie as if she were a slut and told her that in her opinion she, Stephanie, was a worthless piece of shit of a human being."

"You let her talk to Stephanie that way?"

"No but Mom wouldn't back down. Stephanie walked out on her."

"Man, that has to hurt?"

"More than you ever know. Now Stephanie is not speaking to me either."

"Damn! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. If I argue with Stephanie it will only make it worse. I am considering re-signing with the government though."

"Man, don't do that. The word on the latest missions are they are death traps. Without Ranger's input none of them have been successful."

"Right now I wouldn't care if I didn't come back."

"Lester, don't go suicidal on me. If you do I will have to report you."

"I haven't made any decision yet, Brian."

"Look out! There is Jerry Stephens."

The men get out of the SUV and sneak up to the house by using the shadows.

They burst through the door and the fight is on.

Jerry does not go quietly.

Both Jerry and Lester sustain minor injuries but they get their man who is worse for wear with the two men beating the tar out of him.

But hey it means $12,500 for each man.

Lester calls Tank to let him know they are bringing their skip back to RangeMan.

They take Jerry back to RangeMan and Bobby fixes up all three of them.

Stephanie is informed of the injuries.

She goes to the clinic to see Brian and Lester.

Brian has a small knife cut on his right arm.

Lester has a stab wound to his leg.

Bobby fixes them up in no time. He gives them both pain medicine and takes them off rotation for three days.

"Are you two alright?" Stephanie asks.

"I am fine, Beautiful. Just a scratch."

"What about you, Brian?"

"I have had worse."

"Will they survive, Bobby?"

"They will be fine in a few days and a week of light duty."

"Great monitor duty, huh?"

"Sorry Brian but yes monitor duty."

"Crap."

"Both of you take the rest of the day off and submit the reports before you leave."

Stephanie turned and left the clinic.

"Who pissed in her Wheaties?" Brian asked.

"I told you who did. My Mother!" Lester said.

Back in Miami:

Arthur knocked on Room 164

"What is going on, Chester?"

"Opal has gone off the deep end and called Stephanie Plum a slut and claimed she slept her way to the top of RangeMan. She also told Stephanie that she could not love Ranger and love me too. Just because Ranger's body has not been found to be buried my wife thinks that Lester should leave her alone. But this is not the only reason I want out. I have strong reason to believe Opal is seeing the next door neighbor behind my back. I have seen him leaving out the back yard as I am pulling into the driveway. I just want out!"

"I will draw up the papers. They should be ready to file tomorrow. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I will choose my kids over my wife any day. Especially if she is cheating behind my back."

"OK. Where will you be living?"

"Here until I can find an apartment. I do not want to sleep under that roof another night. I don't know she may have had him in my bed. I will not sleep there ever again."

"Alright. This will take about 90 days to finish."

"OK. When I am free I will be moving to Trenton to be with Lester."

"With the kids grown she will not be entitled to child support. She might ask for spousal support."

"I will refuse on the grounds if she is screwing around she doesn't deserve any."

"Do you want me to follow her to find out for sure?"

"How expensive will that be?"

"For family I will charge you half of the normal fee. Or I can ask the other neighbors if they have seen anything."

"I don't care. I just want out of this marriage."

"I will be in touch."

Back at RangeMan in Trenton:

Bobby has released both men.

Stephanie is in her office.

Lester knocks on her door.

"Enter."

Lester walks in and lays his report on her desk.

Stephanie read through it. All the facts needed were included.

"Thank you, Lester. Bobby says you will be on light duty a week. You may take your choice of the light duty roster."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I take it you still are not ready to talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Do you want me to leave this company?"

"There is no need for that."

"Am I excused?"

"You are."

Lester left the office.

Stephanie felt worse for just seeing him.

Bobby knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Stephanie, here is my report on the injuries."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Stephanie, I do not know what happened in Miami but why are you blaming Lester for what happened?"

"What has he told you?"  
"Nothing, not a word. But I do know he is considering re-signing with the government. He knows it is a suicide mission but he doesn't want to live without you. Sounds like love to me."

"Bobby, don't get involved."

"After that meeting this morning I know something happened and right now it is going to cause this Company harm. I would like to prevent that if possible."

"I will handle it."

"Stephanie, I am willing to listen if you need me."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Stephanie works until 7 PM then goes back to the safe house.

She showers and goes to bed.

Bobby walks by the bedroom and she is crying again.

"Stephanie, you are going to make yourself sick. Crying is not good on your stomach, especially when it is empty."

"Bobby, why can't I do anything right?"

Bobby sat on the side of the bed.

"Stephanie. Didn't you learn anything from running from Ranger?"

"What are you saying?"

"Stephanie you love Lester. I love you both but you are letting someone talk you into running away. Didn't your mother teach you anything? She always put you down and I thought Ranger and us taught you better than to believe people like that?"

"I won't split up a mother and a son."

"So you would rather send Lester to his death? He is thinking about re-signing with the government and he has made the statement to a few guys that he doesn't care if he comes back. He knows it is suicide but he would rather die in some jungle somewhere than to live without you? Does that sound like something you have heard Ranger say? Lester loves you as much as Ranger did! Besides it is not you place to make the choice for Lester."

"What should I do, Bobby?"

"Are you willing to at least talk to Lester?"

"I am afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because he is like Ranger. When he is close to me I can't think straight."

Bobby grinned at her.

"Honey that is your heart trying to talk to you! Do not let your brain over ride those thoughts. Those thoughts will never lead you astray."

"Bobby, I do love Lester but I can't lose two men my heart can not handle that."

"Stephanie, don't you see you are responsible for losing Lester not Lester. You walked out on him!"

"What can I do?"

"Let me call Lester and get him over here. I will stay close by if you need me."

"Alright, Bobby. I will talk to him. I can't live like this! Lester is not the only one who has thought about suicide."

Bobby grabbed her and held her tight.

"NO! Stephanie this would kill the company for you to do this! We have been hanging on because of you. We can't handle losing you too. What would suicide gain any of us? You would be gone. The Company would be gone and so would Ranger's life's work to prove what Stephanie? That bitches like your mother and Lester's mother wins the battle? Not on my watch! I won't let you do this to us. We love you too much to let you do this. If it takes a truckload of bodyguards you are not going to leave us without a leader."

Bobby was almost in tears.

Stephanie's eyes were watering too.

"Hand me my phone please."

Bobby handed her the phone.

Stephanie dialed Lester's cellphone.

"Hello."

"Lester, I am at safe house # 6 and I need to talk to you now before I do something stupid!"

"Beautiful, I am on my way. Oh god, please don't do something stupid."

"I promise. I did not even bring my gun upstairs and Bobby is here. He won't let me do anything wrong. Lester, I need you!"

"Oh Baby, I am on my way. Have Bobby open the gate. I will be there in 5 minutes. Please don't hang up on me."

"Lester, I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you without telling you."

"I am sorry I even took you to my mother's house. I did not know she felt like that."

"Bobby told me something a minute ago. He said I was doing to you what I did to Ranger. When my heart tells me I love a man I let my brain talk me out of it."

"You know I love you, Beautiful. I have made no bones about that."

"I know, Lester. Bobby also told me that I was letting your mother do to us what my own mother has always done to me. Find something to make me happy and she will destroy it."

"Maybe we need to introduce them to each other?"

"Lester, how close are you?"

"Pulling into the gate now."

"Bye, Lester."

Stephanie hung up and was waiting at the door when he got there.

Lester held out his arms and she ran into them.

Lester swung her around. He let her down and kissed her.

Bobby was standing at the door.

"Am I going to be needed tonight?"

Lester looked at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked into his eyes.

They both knew Bobby was not going to be needed.

"No, Bobby. I promise not to do anything stupid or dangerous."

"Lester, I will hold you accountable if she is harmed in any way."

"She won't be, Bobby. Thanks for your help."

Lester and Stephanie went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Bobby gathered his things and headed back to RangeMan.

Lester and Stephanie forgot the house was monitored but they did not really care but Bobby scrambled the house monitors just the same.

Lester looked at Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I love you. I have love you since I laid eyes on you."

"Lester, I love you too. Bobby is right when he said I am doing you the same way I did Ranger. I refused to talk my feelings out. I just ran away from them.

"Beautiful, don't you think I know how my mother is? Why do you think I always hated your mother. Gorgeous you are not making me choose. Because while she is my mother it is you that I am in love with. I can visit my mother but I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU FOREVER!"

"Lester...I...want..."

Lester kissed her and stopped her words.

"I want to make love to you, Stephanie. I don't care if it is here on the floor or upstairs."

" I want you to, Lester. I need you please forgive me."

"Oh Sweety, there is nothing to forgive. Let's go get this over with."

"You make me want to call in sick tomorrow to spend all day in bed."

"Maybe my boss will not get mad if I don't show up either."

"Need me to write you a note?"

"We will see what tomorrow brings."

Lester walked her upstairs.

"Any particular room you want to use?"

"Doesn't matter. Ranger and I never stayed here so it can be all ours."

Lester walked her to the bed and slowly started to undress her while she undressed him.

As soon as the zipper of his pants was down you could see how hard he was.

"You will never know how much I want you and for this to happen."

Stephanie took his organ in her hand and massaged it.

"Oh god, gorgeous! I want you!"

"I want you to Lester. But more than that I truly do love you."

"Oh Sweety."

Lester hugged her to him.

They climb in the bed and proceed to explore each others bodies. The second Stephanie's hand took his organ in her hand a moan of satisfaction escaped Lester's lips.

"Oh, Beautiful, is this real?"

"Yes, my love. It is. You want me to stop?"

"Please don't."

"Then let me show you how I appreciate a man."

Stephanie began by giving Lester oral sex and oh man did he struggle to keep his self composure."

"Gorgeous, you keep that up and I will not be held accountable for the mess we create."

Stephanie moved up to his chest and looked in his eyes.

"Lester, you are going to think I have lost my mind. Lester can we get married soon?"

"Is this what you really want?"

"Sweetheart, I want you every night."

"We haven't even finished tonight yet."

"I don't want to let you go, ever."

"Beautiful, I will marry you. Do you want a big wedding?"

"No, the courthouse will do."

"Well can we decide this later, I am in misery here!"

"Oh you poor baby."

Lester turned her over and slowly entered her. He waited until she began to squirm under him.

"Oh, you want something do you?"

"All of you!"

Lester began a rhythm and Stephanie joined in the fun.

It was almost to much to bear when their joint climax came.

Lester stayed inside of her for a few minutes.

"I think I will change your name to Gorgeous."

"Sweetheart, you are all I want right now."

"You have me all night.

They lay twined together and spilled all their emotions to each other.

Stephanie told Lester.

" Sweetheart, that was fantastic for me too. I just want to make you glad you are a male."

"You have accomplished that in spades."

"You sure made me glad to be female as well."

Stephanie was running her fingers through Lester's chest hair

"Gorgeous, you keep that up and I promise you there will not be any sleeping tonight."

"OOOH, promises, promises Mr. Santos."

"You once told me that promises are more fun than threats."

"You up to putting that to the test?"

"You betcha!"

Let round two begin.

The next morning:

Stephanie rolled over onto her side only to find Lester watching her.

"What do you get out of watching me sleep?"

"I get to admire your beauty but most of all I feel like I am in a dream holding you."

"When I woke up and saw your eyes I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe I almost let you get away."

"We both have been stubborn but we love fiercely and we both were acting out of fear. Neither one of us wanted us to part."

"Lester, can we call Tank and tell him to start the day without us? I am serious I do not want another day to pass without making this permanent."

" I will prove how serious I am."

Lester got up and picked up his pants and found his phone.

He called Tank.

"Tank, this is Lester."

"What is wrong. It is 5 am!"

"Tank, neither Stephanie nor I will be in until about noon. We have some serious business to take care and it has to be done before sunset today. So please handle all the business and we will explain it later."

"You two are together! Are you getting married?"

Stephanie yelled "Yes!"

"Then by all means take as much time as you want. I don't know how this happened but I am all for it."

"It is all Bobby's fault." Stephanie said.

"Then you, Boss Lady, need to give him a raise."

"I will take that under advisement." She laughed.

"We will come in after we are done."

"I am happy for you two. I will let you spill the beans."

"Thanks, Tank."

The next morning:

Stephanie and Lester wake up and have a morning exercise program.

Lester drive them to town and stop by the jeweler's.

They decide on just plain gold bands.

They head to the courthouse and they get the license and a judge marries them.

Lester kisses his bride.

The judge also used their cellphones to take their pictures.

The couple heads to RangeMan.

They park in the garage and walk into RangeMan arm in arm.

Cal is at the desk.

"You too are late."

"No, Boss Lady, here had an errand to run."

"Don't tease him. Cal from now on you can call me Stephanie Santos."

It took Cal a few seconds to catch on.

"Lester, the playboy, has been tamed by Bombshell?"

"I have been in love with her since I first met her."

"Who hasn't. Congratulations you two."

"It was rough getting here but we made it."

"I am happy for both of you. Can I tell the guys?"

"We are upstairs to do that so you can tell anyone you want."

"I love knowing something the others don't."

Lester and Stephanie go up to the 5th floor and it was if everyone knew already.

The noise level rose at their arrival. The congratulations abounded.

Even got Tank's attention.

Stephanie showed Tank her ring and the marriage certificate.

Tank hugged her.

"Baby Girl, I am glad you finally made your decision."

"Where is Bobby?"

"He is in the clinic, why?"

"My husband said he deserves a raise for convincing me not to commit suicide but also for convincing me to listen to Lester's side."

"We will forever be grateful that Bobby could get through your hurt to get you to believe all of us love you."

"I want to get serious about this Grief Therapy Class. Heck I should be the first one to sign up!"

"Men, I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lester Santos! Our own Lester has won the heart of our Stephanie. Congratulations you two."

The men cheered. Hugs all around.

Stephanie and Lester down to the clinic.

They walked into the clinic together.

"I see you did not kill each other?"

"No. Thank you, Bobby for being there for both of us."

"You are welcome, Lester."

"Lester and I want you to know we got married this morning."

"Good for you. I am happy for you."

"Bobby, Lester told me last night that you deserved a raise for getting us together."

"Stephanie, I don't want paid for loving my friends."

" Well how about I give everyone a $2.00 raise. This office has grown so much lately I think you all deserve it. Call it a wedding present from the new couple."

"I am sure the guys will love it."

"For now we will be staying in Safe House #6 until we can find our own house."

"Beautiful, I think we have dragged our feet long enough. We need to get back to actual work."

"You are right my husband. Life does go on!"

The rest of the day was concerned with RangeMan business.

Tank agreed with the raise since it had been two years since anyone had a raise and the business had almost doubled since Stephanie took over.

Going home had a brand new meaning to the both of them.

We all know life is not easy but I am sure these two people will deal with anything life throws at them.

Finding love after a major loss is not a given. But it is possible and accepting the loss and allowing yourself to grieve is normal but you must stay grounded in your life. If you need Grief Therapy there is no harm in accepting help.


End file.
